princeofpersiafandomcom-20200213-history
Vizier
The Vizier was a traitorous advisor of the Indian Maharajah. He is the main antagonist in The Sands of Time and The Two Thrones. Biography Traveling to the Island of Time The Vizier was the Maharajah's chief advisor, who was known to have succumbed to a consumption. While searching for a cure to his illness, the Vizier found information about the Island of Time, which supposedly contained marvellous secrets. The Vizier persuaded his master to go, and they found the Dagger of Time, as well as the Hourglass containing the Sands of Time. The Vizer also found a staff that gave him great magical potential. Vizier's Love At some point, the Vizier fell in love with Sindra, Saurva's sister. He became so infatuated with her that he forced Saurva to steal the Box of One Thousand Restraints, for then unknown reasons. He threatened to kill Saurva's wife if he failed to do so. When Saurva returned with the Box, after killing many Indian soldiers in doing so, The Vizier killed his wife and imprisoned Saurva, along with all the Daevas, in the Box when Sindra refused him. Years later, when the Prince seeks the Box of One Thousand Restraints to attempt to seal away the Dahaka, he unleashes Saurva and his army. The First Betrayal However, the Hourglass and Dagger were both locked away in the Maharajah's treasure vaults, and the Vizier plotted to steal it by making a secret alliance with King Sharaman of Persia. The Vizier betrayed his master in return for his pick of treasure from the vaults. The Second Betrayal Once again, the Vizier was disappointed, as the Dagger was taken by Sharaman's young son the Prince, and the Hourglass was to be given as a gift to the Sultan of Azad. Biding his time, The Vizier waited until the victorious Persians arrived in Azad, before claiming of a 'marvel' that lurked within the Hourglass. The Prince used the Dagger to open the Hourglass, and the Sands of Time were unleashed, infecting all but the Vizier, The Prince, and the captive Princess Farah. The First Death But once again the Vizier failed. The wily Prince and Farah fled with the Dagger and fought through the legions of sand monsters in the hope of returning the Sands to the Hourglass, which the Vizier moved to the Tower of Dawn. The two succeeded, yet Farah fell to her death from the tower, and the Prince refused the Vizier's offer of eternal life, instead choosing to perform a Grand Rewind, and eliminate all the events that had happened prior to the Vizier's betrayal of the Maharajah. The Prince then visited Farah, who was unaware of the battles they would fight, and he warned her of the Vizier's betrayal and of what would happen if she did not heed his warning. The Vizier then entered and fought the Prince, under the pretext of protecting her from the intruder, but soon began to admit his planned betrayal of the Maharajah. As the fight drew to a close the Vizier still tanted the Prince and revealed his new plan; to kill the Prince and Farah and pit the Maharajah and Sharaman against each other, but was killed by the Prince, who returned the Dagger of Time to Farah. Resurrection and the Ultimate Betrayal However, this was not the end of the Vizier. When the Prince visited the Island of Time and stopped Kaileena from dying and thus creating the Sands, he inadvertently resurrected his foe. This time, The Vizier and the Maharajah had visited the Island and found nothing but an empty hourglass, the Dagger, the staff and a huge amount of books that told them tale of the Empress of Time. As they found no trace, the Vizier returned to India, seeking other treasures. Yet soon after, the Dagger called to the Vizier, drawing him to Babylon. The Maharajah refused to go, and he was murdered, his kingdom taken over and his daughter captured. Transformation The Vizier led a Scythian army into Babylon and managed to make his way to the palace. At this time, the Prince and Kaileena had returned,and been separated, Kaileena having been captured by Klompa, one of the Vizier's Generals. In the Palace courtyard, the Vizier killed Kaileena and stabbed himself with the Dagger of Time. The Sands transferred themselves into the Vizier's body and infected those around him, including the Prince, who managed to resist and escape with the Dagger. The damage had already been done however, as the Vizier had undergone a terrible transformation, calling himself Zurvan, God of Time. The Ultimate Death In this form, The Vizier began to slay the remainder of his foes and seek out the Prince, who had become infected by the Sands and was in personal battle with an entity known as The Dark Prince. He was also aided by Farah, whom he had inadvertently freed from her prison. Eventually, the Vizier captured Farah and was planning to transform her into his immortal queen when he was defeated by the Prince and stabbed by the Dagger of Time, reducing him to sand, freeing Kaileena's spirit. His last words were: "This is not what the dagger promised." The Two Thrones Strategy This is for The Two Thrones, not for the Sands of Time. A Sands of Time Strategy should be requested or created. To request, click here. There are three sections to killing Zurvan: Hand-to-Hand, Speed Kill Sequence, and the Acrobatic Movement. Hand-to-Hand During Hand-to-Hand, keep on hitting Zurvan with Sharaman's Sword to inflict damage. When he flies up, dodge the stones he throws at you. He will fly back down. Continue hitting him. Block when necessary; his strikes are strong and it is foolish to lose health in this third of the fight. Speed Kill Sequence Prior to the Speed Kill Sequence, there will be a video of minimal length in which Zurvan will remove parts of the wall surrounding you and get them to move around on the floor. You will then continue with gameplay. Zurvan will be lingering to the sides of the fight location, near the columns. Dodging the stones floating on the ground, which can inflict severe damages if they hit you, run up the column behind Zurvan and initiate a Speed Kill. Finish the Speed Kill properly. Do this another two times. The Acrobatic Movement A short video splits the Speed Kill Sequence and the Acrobatic Movement. In the video, the Vizier lifts the rocks floating on the ground high into the air while he floats up along with them, out of reach to the Prince. When this video ends, you must find your way through the rocks that are now floating in the air, jumping, climbing, wall-running and swinging. There is only one way to reach Zurvan at the top. Many people have complained about the camera problems in the Acrobatic Movement, as manually seeing where to jump next wastes time, and Zurvan is always shooting projectiles at the Prince, in an attempt to kill him. Once you reach the top of the rocks, Zurvan is directly ahead of you. Jump towards him. There will be a freeze-frame, with the camera spinning around both antagonist and protagonist. The Dagger will grow brighter all this time. Press the button used during the Speed Kill. The Prince will stab the Vizier in the chest, and a short video will follow, followed by a cinematic, the first showing both Prince and Vizier falling to the floor, along with the stones, the latter showing the Vizier dying and the Sands of Time turning into Kaileena, taking the Dagger away, and cleansing Prince of his wounds, as well as the Dark Prince dragging him into a Mental Realm, but is irrelevant to defeating the Vizier. Gallery Image:Viz0.jpg|The Vizier Image:Vizier000000.jpg|More of the Vizier Image:Vizier_One.jpg|The Vizier and his staff Category:Characters Category:Enemies Category:Sands of Time Enemies Category:Two Thrones Enemies Category:Battles of Prince of Persia Generals